CC Stress Treatment
by Venture 101
Summary: With Lelouch life he is no stranger to stress.So C.C comes up with a plan to help the troubled prince.


C.C Stress Treatment

Lelouch was a normal 17 year old student at Ashford academy in Japan.

He had plenty of friends and family.

But there's a few things that set him apart from every on else.

He was the infamous Zero leader of the black knight.

A rebellion group against the holy empire Britannia, he's a the castaway prince of Britannia, and he was a gift given to him called geass giving him the ability to order anyone around.

He was familiar with stress. But no one caused him more stress then the one who gave him his geass a mysterious green haired witch named C.C.

Lelouch walk in seeing his little sister Nunally and the wicked witch C.C.

"Lelouch your home." said Nunally.

"Nunally what are you doing up this late?" asked Lelouch.

"I was worried about you because you were out this late." said Nunally.

"Well I think it's time for bed. I will be in there shortly to help." said Lelouch.

"Ok" said Nunally.

Once she left the room C.C asked a question.

"So how was the raid?" asked C.C.

"It was all most perfect till Suzaku came with his Lancelot." said Lelouch.

C.C handed a cup of tea to Lelouch. "Him again. Aren't you ever going to do something about Suzaku?" asked C.C.

"I won't do anything." said Lelouch.

"Why not just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you can't stop him from your dream." said C.C.

"Don't you think I know that." yelled Lelouch with anger in his voice.

C.C was a little shocked by his anger. "Look I just to stress to think about anything right now alright." said Lelouch walking out of the room.

"Maybe there a way I can help him with his stress." thought C.C. Soon the idea pop into her head and hope it would help.

Hours later

Lelouch just walk in from a day from school. "Can this day get any worse." said Lelouch.

"Nunally I am home." said Lelouch but there was no answer. "Nunally." screamed Lelouch worried about his little sister.

But there was something distracting him. It was a smell. It smelt like vanilla.

"What's that smell?" asked Lelouch.

"It's vanilla stress relief candles." said C.C walking in.

"C.C what is ….." said Lelouch turning to see her in a red komodo.

Lelouch could not help but look at the but look a the green haired witch. She did not look beautiful she was just absolutely stunning. He soon snap out of his little daydream.

"Where is Nunally?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Lelouch. Sayoko took her out some where." said C.C.

Lelouch still felt there something wrong with.

"What are you doing C.C?" asked Lelouch.

"You said you were stressfully so I though this would help you out." said C.C.

"Then what's with you wearing the komodo?" asked Lelouch.

"You are just full of questions today aren't you. I though it would help you relax." said C.C. She then walk up to Lelouch and kiss him hard on the lips.

Lelouch simply did nothing because this was so shocking to him. He thought C.C was nothing but his friend because of the deal to two of them made but, this seemed that there was something more behind it then he knew about.

C.C soon slipped her hand fast into his jean and started to stroke his cock though Lelouch's boxers.

Lelouch was very surprised by her action that he throw her off him landing C.C on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem Lelouch?" said a very pissed off C.C.

"Me what about you witch." said Lelouch.

"I trying to help you to be less stressfully. You should know that sex help a person be less stressfully." said C.C still angry.

"What makes you think I am stressfully." yelled Lelouch.

"The way you been yelling, you are a commander of a army fighting a empire and you are a high school." said C.C.

"C.C don't you think I got a say in this." said Lelouch.

"Stop acting like a scared 4 year old Lelouch just act like a man." said C.C.

"Yeah but.." again Lelouch was cut off by C.C soft lips.

Lelouch heart began to beat faster than ever in his life. The kiss felt amazing he decide to go with the flow and deicide to go with C.C.

He stop the kiss carried C.C into the room bride style. He threw off her komodo reveling something Lelouch already knew that she wasn't anything underneath.

They continued to kiss passionate rage.

C.C turn and place Lelouch on the bed. she began to take off his jeans reveling the semi erect member.

C.C took hold of his manhood and began to stroke it till it was at it's prime. Lelouch moaned softly as he was receive his hand job.

She began to suck on Lelouch's shaft firmly moving slowly to the head.

But soon she stop leaving Lelouch to question why.

"Why did you stop?" asked a very confused Lelouch.

"Do you think this whole thing is about you." said C.C. He knew she was right.

"Have it your way then." said Lelouch. He took hold of C.C breast and began to suck hard on her nipple.

C.C moaned not knowing that her breast her this sensitive to cause this amount of pure pleasure.

Lelouch then pushed both of her boobs together and suck on both nipples.

He soon lowered his right hand down to her clit. Lelouch insert two finger into her already wet womanhood thrusting in and out.

C.C was in a intense amount of pleasure. "More harder please Lelouch."

He continued to pump in finger in and out of her. Soon Lelouch felt she was getting tighter by the trust a sign that she soon will be at her limit.

C.C then screamed as she cum releasing her juices on Lelouch's fingers.

He lick off C.C nectar. "So are you ready?" asked Lelouch.

In response she wrap her legs around his waist.

He thrust his dick into C.C slits. She moan softly as he pierce her womanhood.

Lelouch is feeling amazing C.C was warm and wet.

He began to begin his attack on his pussy. Slowly building up his pace and thrusting in as hard as he could inside her.

C.C cries out her pleasure as she meeting Lelouch thrust with her hips.

Mintues later Lelouch felt a great deal of intense pressure on his dick after each thrusts.

"Lelouch please cum." said C.C screamed out in pleasure.

As he was cum C.C scream as she felt her boiling point come.

Lelouch pulled out as there juices poured out.

For awhile there was no talking just them catching there breathe after feeling that amount of pleasure.

"I need to go clean up." said C.C walking towards the bathroom to use the shower.

But before she reache the door she stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't you want to come along." said C.C with a little redness on her face.

"After what just happen how could I refuse." said Lelouch getting up and following her to the shower.

An hour late after a fun shower the two got dressed in there normal clothing and got rid of the candles.

"So how did you like it Lelouch." said C.C.

"Well I can tell you this. I love it I feel less stressed than ever." said Lelouch.

"But my question is will I got to do this again." asked Lelouch.

"Just when you need it I am only here to help you fullfill your contact." said C.C.

"Whatever you say witch." said Lelouch with a smirk.

Author notes

Good news for all Kallen and Lelouch fans. I will be making one for in the mean time. I don't know when but it will get done. Please vote on my account poll.


End file.
